


Who's the underdog here ?

by bleedingsmirk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, Other, idiots being idiots, might have homophobic slurs and other such wonderful profanities in the future, pretentious assholes falling in love, relationships, soulmate stuff, triggering words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsmirk/pseuds/bleedingsmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says the nerds can't be as much of an asshole as the rest of the social high school hierarchy?<br/>Marco Bodt,a snarky sassy brainiac with the ability to cut you down to size with words alone. Jean Kirschtein, the resident jock with the resident muscles and the resident bullying.This isn't Romeo and Juliet , they aren't in love,but they're definitely fucked.<br/>Also,soulmate searching.</p><p>Inspired by Emmy C.'s gif on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is just a prologue

 

 

Jean Kirschtein is an asshole.

And no , it does not end there.

So is Marco Bodt.

Being an asshole , similar to the sexuality of a person , are all chartered on a neither black nor white measurement but more so shades of grey.

And these two are loud and proud grey assholes.

Jean is a quarterback or a linebacker or something of that sort. He run’s around in a bulky padded jersey with a pointy egg shaped ball and uses anger and Jaeger’s taunts as fuel for his violent ways. God bless that the opposing team have the strength to deal with a constantly irate Jean , as his own team does not.

Marco is the braniac. The one you go to when you’re flunking that chemistry paper or procrastinating on the 8 page long book report and need help. He won’t do it for you , fuck no , that’s your job. He just makes it so that you get help and allows you to delay on it till the eleventh hour. His payments are also expensive.

But aside from their general and stereotypic status quo in high school, none of this matters in the general glowiness of the future.

For you see, there’s this mechanism that resides in the chest cavity near the heart that sort of clicks once a person is 18, and when that happens it all but becomes a hunger games sort of thing to get to your other half. Nonsense and cliché as it seems , once two soul mates have met or bonded , this warm pink glow lets out and if you think walking around a school looking like a lighthouse is embarrassing , it even glows when you feel particularly ‘romantic’ towards your significant other. So you can imagine the amount of dimly glowing racks walking around this school , without adding our two resident idiots to the mix.

 

But here we are.


	2. Artistic splatters

 

The nib of his pen broke as he chewed on it and splattered blue ink all over his pop quiz.

‘FUCK ! ,’ he swore under his breath , or what he hoped was under his breath.

The clicking of heels against the tiles and the click of the teacher’s pen could be heard getting closer and closer to him.

‘Mr. Kirschtein , if you must swear please stop yourself at once.’ She looked down towards the massive blot of ink artistically sprawled across his history quiz.

‘ Well I see you’ve stupidly blotted your way into being unable to complete your quiz. As important as it is to your results. That alongside your little swear word can get you a day in detention , however i’m feeling good this morning , and so you can just forgo this quiz and hand in a 3 page essay on the communist period in Russia,’ clipped Ms. Rico , glasses glinting in the light.

_Jesus , this woman and her psychotic  rant. Bet she’ll even ask me to give it in ‘FIRST THING IN THE  MORNING.’_

‘ I want this on my desk first thing in the morning, quarterback.’

’ Yes , Ms.’

A haughty nod and a swish of pleated skirts later , she was gone and Jean was left there staring blankly at his ruined quiz.

I mean you’ve got to be nice on him , he’s a teenager. They tend to have a 20:1 problem ration compared to the rest of the world. Cut him some slack. 

As Jean pondered on the inequality of the world , he heard a snicker. And not just any snicker, no, but the snicker of a certain snotty, irritating, asshole-ish (that’s totally a word) nerd. Marco Fuckin’ Bodt.

Jean glanced up just in time to see Marco give his paper a once over before rolling his eyes and wishing him good luck.

That fucker !

Jean just gave him the finger before turning back to…. Well , he has nothing to do now, might as well irritate the nerd.

He tore a bit off the side of his now pointless quiz and scrunched it up into a ball, before tossing it right at that little shit. Thinking he can go up against the likes of a quarterback , well Marco can suck it.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco’s day was pretty great , it was only 8 in the morning and 3 people  already had come up to him for ‘help’ with their assignments. All for English literature , which just sweetened the deal.  And the expense.

He had a history quiz in Ms.Rico’s class and unlike the rest of his hopeless peers , he had studied. Extensively. Russian history had been engraved into his brain and he could probably explain in detail the ongoings of the St. Petersburg massacre in his sleep if he wanted to.

The quiz was a breeze. Literally, and his seat near the window did nothing to distract from the rainy day outside. The clouds curdling in on themselves, the wind careening strongly through the sea of cars, a loud FUCK being muttered somewhere behind him.

Wait. What.

Marco turned in time to see, the supposed golden boy of Averie High  , crouched in on himself with a bit of blue streaking his lips and the rest smattered across the quiz.  Marco was just about to snap a retort when he heard the clacking of heels , and smartly turned back to his paper.

Someone was about to get a shelling. And oh Marco’s day was definitely off to a fabulous start.

Watching a character like Kirschtein get called out on, was like coming back from a cold wintry morning after a rigorous round of snowball fights , only to find your mom holding your favourite hot chocolate mix with marshmallows and cookies. In simpler times, completely perfect and something one dreams of happening often.

That smug asshole, just because he runs around in padded clothes after a ball against other guys , think’s he’s gods gift to humanity.

Marco heard  Ms.Rico walk away , and Jeans face in that instant was just a blank acceptance of his shitty day.  He makes it a point to openly , eye  Jeans messy paper before rolling his  eyes at his stupidity , before shoving a good luck sign in Jean's face for the extra work the teacher surely gave him.

Jean noticed it a bit late ,as was usual of him , and then promptly gave Marco the finger .

How original.

As Marco turned back to the raging scenery outside , he immediately felt a paper ball hit him right at the nape of his neck and fall into his shirt.

Oh that fucker ! It’s on.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am a technologically retarded 19 year old , I dont know how to reply to comment(s) or kudos , BUT THANK YOU !!!
> 
> I shall update whenever possible and just enjoy I guess. Also asshole!Marco is beautiful !
> 
> Also Inspired by Emmy C.'s gif on tumblr.


	3. Paperclip's an insult ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insults are thrown. Dates are made. Someone wants to get laid.

 

 ‘I know you’re planning on staying back in school for god knows how long, but come on, Jean. Even you’ve got dreams too,’ Marco quipped as the entire history class disbanded and exited.

Jean who always tried to skip out of class as soon as possible, decided that laying about for a while would be the better choice after the quiz incident.

_Which just means that the nerd of Averie High decides to PMS on my parade._

 ‘Watch it you whiny bitch.’ Jean added as he shoved the taller boy against the doorway. ‘ Don’t forget that I can pound your freckled ass into submission !’

Marco lifted his thumb and pointer finger to his forehead before dramatically sighing like a forlorn lover.

‘ There was just so much wrong with that sentence.  Keep it on the down low, Jean, your gay is showing,’ was the quip , as the freckled teen strode past the sputtering jock into the crowded corridors.

‘ F…Fuck you !’ Jean shouted.

‘ YOU WISH !’

Jean growled before slamming his fist into the wall, and then realising how stupid of an idea it was.

‘ Did that hurt ? Because I’m really hoping it did, Jean,’  solemnly said a quiet voice from behind him.

Jean whirled back with as much suave as a buff cum awkward teenager could before nearly smacking face first into both Eren and Mikasa.

A smile replaced the ever present scowl at his friends as he then recognised Mikasa’s voice.

‘ Hey Jeager, M. And yes M , it did hurt. I truly regret my decision in life and wall’s are now definite foes to the Kirschtein.’

Mikasa chortled before she turned back to the main target of Jean’s violent outburst  literally sashaying through the crowd, his freckled arms swinging joyously.

‘ You gaying it up with Bodt again ?’ questioned Eren , as the trio walked towards their individual lockers.

Jean  punched him in the arm before stopping in front of his locker , watching Mikasa fiddle with hers and Eren stare at the mirror he placed inside his locker.

‘ I am totally not gaying it up with anybody ! Especially not with polkadots.’

Mikasa raised her eyebrows questioningly as Eren closed his locker and faced Jean.

‘ News Update two-tone,’

‘ It’s natural,’ Jean hissed.

Eren droned on.  ‘You supposedly bully the poor sap but you don’t even lay a hand on him. M, back me up over here.’

Jean and Eren both turned to Mikasa at the same time only to surprisingly see a soft pink glow thump accordingly with her heartbeat. The colour darkened and flourished to cover her whole chest before it softened slightly.

‘ I’m sorry boys but as you can clearly see I have a date. And stop staring at my chest. ‘

Jean turned around to look for his friends partner , as Eren surveyed the opposite end to come up victorious with Reiner , Berthold and Annie walking in a clique that seemed to pop straight out of Mean Girls.

Annie’s chest was thrumming as well , coordinating the ever wavering colour with Mikasa , and only growing stronger as their eyes met.

‘ No, J. I don’t think your sexuality and general weirdness towards the guy you don’t bully is weird. Eren is just a bit paranoid about finding his other half, since the cavity broke once. So he’s ready and needy. ‘

Eren sputtered simultaneously as Jean’s jaw dropped. Reiner and Berthold giggled about something with the words Marco and horny  appearing more than once , and Annie rolled her eyes before grabbing onto Mikasa and powerwalked out of the building.

Coveted silence fell as thick as the lunchlady’s special gravy recipe before Eren felt the need to redeem himself.

‘ I’M NOT NEEDY ! ‘

That moment could have been almost immortalized as the most awkward moment in any of our collective high school experiences until the entire group broke down into laughter. Everyone else watched us though , I mean 3 hot jocks and 1 hot jocks partner laughing themselves stupid before classes.

‘ Wait a fucking moment ,’ Reiner said.

His partner rolled his eyes at the unnecessary swear word , but nodded in his direction.

‘ What is it ?’ Eren intoned as well.

‘ Did Annie and Mikasa voluntarily leave after the first period of school to go on like a date ?,’ continued Reiner, clearly appalled and yet slightly proud of their devious actions.

It slowly sunk in , that indeed such a case was true till Berthold spoke up as well.

‘ And it took us so long to figure this out why ?’

Jean snorted. ‘ Cos were all dumb as fuck and it’s only still 9.’

This seemed appropriate enough of an answer to Berthold who only solemnly nodded again , before walking towards the Chemistry lab.

‘ I’ve got Chem now so I’ll see you later. Jean please take Reiner with you to your English class, and Eren no skipping out on  AP Maths.’

No one in the group with the exception of Berthold moved and this seemed to irritate the gentle giant.

‘ SCRAM ! GET ON IT NOW !,’

‘ Sir , yes sir !’ was a collective response as everyone scampered on to their respective classes. 

 

* * *

 

 

As Jean ran with Reiner tailing behind , he swerved too fast into a corner before hitting smack dab into a wide broad chest. Immediately two arms wound around Jean’s upper torso as he felt himself gripping onto the human wall in front of him.

‘ Hoooooly Fuck,’ whispered Reiner from behind him as Jean looked up into the beautiful most blessed person who saved his precious mug from further damage.

Brown brown eyes stared back down into his, nearly as shocked as Jean himself was. Jean’s chest felt warm but only for a split second before both the hero and the victim pulled apart as if the other had cooties and there was no cure.

‘OH GOD GROSS ! EWWWW !,’ complained Marco ,his freckles standing out against his flushing tan skin.

‘ Hey you have no chance to fucking complain,’ Jean shot back, as Marco gave him the most incredulous look ever.

Marco’s eyebrow nearly twitched as he stepped away from the jock who had gotten on his nerve so much during the past 4 years of school.

‘ YOU. RAN. RIGHT.THE.FUCK.INTO.MY.ARMS.YOU. USELESS.PAPERCLIP !’

Marco gritted out before storming away from the jaw slacked duo at the mouth of the corridor.

‘He…. He… OH MY GOD REINER HE CALLED ME A PAPERCLIP ! That jerk called me a paperclip. The fuck ? How is paperclip an insult ?,; wheezed out Jean as he reeled back and leaned against the row of lockers. Breath quickly escaping him, as his chest held a pleasant tingle.

Reiner didn’t even respond  much to shocked to realize that as his friend had smacked right into Marco both their chest  has sparked the tiniest bit.

_GOD , this is going to be so bad. What do I tell Jean ? He’ll probably fucking weep into Mikasa’s shoulder who will postpone dates with Annie who will stick to Berthold._

_I won’t get laid for a while if Jean finds out , knowing that drama queen he’ll make it such a big issue._

_FUCK HIGH SCHOOL MAN. I AIN’T TELLING TILL I FIGURE MY SHIT OUT !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella lotsa gays. Also the last thoughts are that of Reiner. In case you couldn't tell.  
>  I am also not an ocd person and so have not much planned aside from the certain scenes , my tumblr is pistonhips.tumblr.com so suggestions and shit are helpful. 
> 
> Hope you like and enjoy it !


	4. Everyone's a dick and no one has an inside voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya cuties. 
> 
> I honestly wasn't planning on updating this anytime soon, as I'm actually moving to another country for university but what can I say the numerous kudos I receive made me feel special inside. So look what lil ol me scrapped together.
> 
> The next chapter might take a while, as i said I'm moving but it'll be there.  
> Also my tumblr is pistonhips.tumblr.com (blatant self-advertising but i have no pride left)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and all else.

So what if Jean felt a little warmer than usual after he had, gracefully, face planted into the arms of that canvas splattered asshole. I mean how homosexual, Jeans a big boy who uses the whole word instead of Homo,must you be if your first instinct is to lovingly wrap your appendages around someones waist as they fall onto you.  
But then again if people constantly fell into you, you would have a whole other problem to deal with. 

AND HOW FUCKING DARE HE CALL THE JEAN KIRSCHTEIN A FUCKING PAPERCLIP. Should have socked that boy-o right in the jaw, and left him with a monarch of all shiners, but not long after that thought, Eren’s words flittered to the front of his mind.

“You supposedly bully the poor sap but you don’t even lay a hand on him,” echoed Eren’s crazy high voice in his ear. Ok it wasn’t that high,I was just being mean.

But so what, maybe I was slowly turning into a believer of Gandhi’s teachings, a little no violence here, a salt walk for Indias independence over there, and no one would wonder why I didn’t want to lay on the violence too thick. I mean words hurt, right?

‘Oi, princess ! You done daydreaming about those spotted arms around your gentile waist, and you ready to go to english class?,’ shouted Reiner from farther down the corridor than he originally was standing. 

‘Hey stop making me sound so needy, that’s Eren’s job not mine. And fuck you, I doubt gentile is even supposed to be used in that way!’

‘Well maybe if we fucking made it to english class we would know. Beside Marco-Polo dashed to class as soon as your little moment died out and your brain decided it should work for once.’

Jean snarled at that, ‘Alright Nanny Mcphee, i’m coming.’

‘ATTABOY!’ Reiner snarled from around the bend of the corridor as he entered the classroom, banging the door open with a loud thud.

A single eyebrow on Mr.Mikes face arched at the entrance of a dishevelled Reiner and a trudging Jean right behind. 

‘So Reiner, now which kitten needed your help from the tree this time? Or was it someone who couldn’t cross the road without your aid? Maybe like the other day when your excuse for being late was and I quote; The end of the world is nigh and you expect to just sit here when i could be making wartime stories for the survivors to talk about?’ drawled Mr.Mike as he eyed Reiner expectantly.

It would have been a humorous sight had the students giggled or you know, acted like students, but everyone was deathly silent as the atmosphere thickened and congealed.

Reiner was just about to open his mouth and spew more bullshit,until I with my heroic pearls of wisdom spoke up.

‘Sorry Mr.Mike, I tripped and Reiner was honestly helping me settle my things.’

You go,Jean! Take on the blame like the goddamn fucking king you are.

The english teacher snorted as he pushed his bangs aside.

‘Ah, a repeat of Marco’s excuse I see. Well done. We’ve wasted enough time already, go sit down and partner up with each other for this assignment.’

Both boys nodded and immediately and slumped over to the only two seats available, behind the culprit of the entire situation, Marco.

‘Fuck!’ both the boys whispered at the exact same time before staring straight at the other, putting their all into the glare. 

A soft thump of pink blossomed,so slight that it could have been a sleight of the mind,it nearly grew in colour until Marco swivelled back towards the front a soft curse on his lips. 

Followed by Jean who sat down with a hearty plop on his seat and a snarl in his throat. 

All Reiner did was stare. 

Ok so I definitely saw the soul thingy that time. Couldn’t have been just a fluke earlier.

My fucking god, that means Jean and probably Marco are going against their systems by fighting like babies when they wanna bone!

IT’S ALL SEXUAL TENSION. 

Mmm sexual tension.Wonder what Berties doing now. He’s so cute,Id volunteer for that booty any day of the week.

I miss him. And i’m hungry. Mostly missing him :(

I wonder if he can make something for me to eat. LIKE HIM IN AN APRON. BOOYAH!

Jean slapped Reiner out of his emoticon filled thoughts and brought him back down to reality where a few students in the back row was staring at this steadily glowing chest.

‘Keep it in your pants, rhinestone’ hissed Jean.

Reiner pretended to be deep into the plot of an errant book.

‘How bad?’ he whispered.

Jean sighed.

‘If all the lights in school were to spontaneously combust we could use your plentiful glowing rack to lead us all back to the safety of the outside”

‘Fucking shit, but I miss him.’

‘Well can you imagine how bad it must be for him to suddenly start glowing in the middle of chemistry. He’s tall as fuck too.’

Once again as Reiner was about to speak, someone else interfered.

Marco quietly turned to the back and placed his hand on Reiner’s arm.

‘Dude he’s already got someone, let him be!’ Jean cut in, but was brutally ignored.

‘Sometimes if you overwork yourself or run very quickly you get heartburn that sometimes can trigger the soulmate cavity thing. Go to Mr.Mike and tell him you’re feeling woozy and lightheaded and that you can’t breath properly. Then go meet up with whoever your partner is and be with each other for a maximum of 3 minutes. It will immediately go away.’

Slack jawed, Reiner immediately got up with a hushed thanks and did exactly as he was told. 

Jean just stared at the square jaw of the boy in front of him before coming to his senses.

’T..Thanks man. That was really nice of you.’

Marco smirked.

‘That softened you up to me now? Your friend just missed his partner,its not a crime and all i did was what anyone would do.’

Jean remained gobsmacked until he registered what was being said to him.

‘Oi get off your fucking high horse, Bodt. All I did was thank you, not ask you to suck my dick. Don’t act all pisssy.’

‘Homo levels reaching unprecedented heights, blondie. You could be on all fours with a tinsel ribbon wrapped around you in the nude and I still wouldn’t suck your dick. Even with money involved.’ 

Pride of one Jean Kirschtein delivered at critically low levels. Attack by Marco Bodt was super effective!

At that moment our resident blonde saw red.

‘WELL I WOULDNT SUCK YOUR DICK IF THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES AND THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND FORMED AN ALLIANCE JUST FOR THE CAUSE!!!’

A hushed silence fell across the room as both Marco and Jean turned to the front and realised how loud that outburst had been. Mr.Mike just sighed and rubbed his temple.

‘I am pretty sure that I specifically instructed the class on the very first day that any argument of the sexual sort between mates are NOT allowed.’

Both boys yelped at the same time.

‘WE’RE NOT MATES!’

Before Marco silently muttered ‘I have standards.’

‘OH FUCK YOU, YOU SMARMY TART!’


End file.
